


Drinks at Josie's

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Karen, Matt, and Foggy go out to Josie's for the first time since opening their new office.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	Drinks at Josie's

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just getting back into writing fanfic again, so I might be a little rusty. This is my entry for the Karedevil bingo prompt: Mr. Murdock/Miss Page

It felt so odd to be walking into Josie's. Karen hadn't been here in months.

It hadn't changed a bit, though. It was like the bar was just sitting there, waiting for Karen, Matt, and Foggy to walk through the door. 

Even most of the regulars were the same. Karen recognized nearly everyone sitting by the bar, including a few of the same people Foggy had pointed out that first night they came here.

And, of course, there was Josie, with that "No tabs allowed" sign behind her, looking grouchy as she handed a pitcher of beer to a man who was once a Nelson and Murdock client. He was being harassed by his landlord, and they had been able to help him. They had helped a lot of people, Karen thought.

She smiled. This place felt like home.

"Same old Josie's," Matt said from behind her. "Hasn't changed a bit, has it?"

Karen turned to face him, narrowing her eyes. "Are you reading minds now, too, Murdock? Have you been holding out on us?"

"Nah, I can’t read minds. Probably just thinking the same thing. It’s been awhile."

“Yeah, it has.”

Then Matt smiled, and old feelings that Karen had tried to convince herself were gone began to stir. Those dimples always got her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"Hey Josie!" Foggy yelled from behind them. "We're back!"

Karen cleared her throat and turned back around. With everything that had happened these past few weeks, getting involved with Matt again was the last thing she needed.

"Josie!" Foggy called again as they walked up to the bar. "We've come back to your fine establishment."

Josie finally looked up from cleaning a glass. "That's nice."

"Didn't you miss us?" Foggy asked. "After all, we're your favorite customers, right?"

Josie just snorted. "What'll you have?"

Foggy shook his head and turned to Karen and Matt. "You know, I think we might not be Josie's favorite customers anymore."

Karen and Matt both laughed, and they all ordered drinks and then sat down at a table. 

"I've really missed this place," Matt said.

Karen nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"You know, any of us could have come here at any time," Foggy said.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," Karen said. "This is a place we go together."

"Yeah, it is," Matt agreed. "When was the last time all three of us were here together?"

"After Frank's arrest," Karen said.

She would never forget that night. Drinking shots together, walking home with Matt in the rain, that kiss...

Karen felt her cheeks flush and tried to think of a change of subject. 

"So, Foggy, how long do you think Theo is going to let us keep our office back there?" Karen asked.

Foggy shrugged. "As long as we need to. We're family."

"Well, it's nice that he's letting us do that," Matt said. "At least until we can afford a real office."

"Yeah, he gets that it will be a struggle for us for awhile while we're getting clients and building the firm back up again," Foggy said. "And we should try to get a nicer office than we had before. And we probably shouldn't accept pies and cookies as payment. It's hard to pay the electric bill with baked goods."

"It must be hard for you going from a big successful law firm to our little office again," Karen said.

"You know, I actually have a good feeling about it," Foggy said. "It might take awhile, but I think things are going to work out for us this time around."

"I think so, too," Matt said. He raised his glass. "To our bright future at Nelson, Murdock, and Page."

"To Nelson, Murdock, and Page," Karen and Foggy said, clinking glasses.

They had a couple more drinks and chatted about old times, old clients they had helped, and some of the crazier stories people had told them at the Nelson and Murdock office. Karen hadn’t laughed this much in months. 

“It feels good to laugh again,” Karen said.

“Yeah it does,” Matt said softly.

As they headed up to the bar to pay, Karen's hand brushed Matt’s, and she felt that familiar surge of electricity. A part of her started to wonder if they should give it another chance. 

"That's just the alcohol," Karen muttered to herself.

"What's just the alcohol?" Matt asked.

Ugh. That's right, Karen thought. No muttering around Matt.

"Nothing," Karen said quickly.

And there was that smile again. Karen tried to focus on digging money out of her purse.

"Hey Josie," Foggy said, "can you start another tab?"

Josie raised an eyebrow. "For Nelson and Murdock?"

"Nelson, Murdock, and Page," Foggy corrected her.

Josie pointed to the "No tabs allowed" sign. 

"I know, but I thought we were special," Foggy said.

Josie rolled her eyes. "If you start coming around more, we'll see."

Foggy smiled as they all paid for their drinks. "Thanks, Josie! I knew you liked us!"

"Yeah, yeah," Josie said. "I said 'we'll see.'"

As they walked out of the bar, Karen couldn't stop thinking about whether it would be a good idea to try going out with Matt again. Well, if he was interested. Not right now, of course, but maybe in the future? She shook her head. What was she thinking? It didn't exactly work out well last time.

Foggy took her out of her thoughts as he rushed up to hail a cab. "Marci's expecting me home pretty soon. Later, guys!"

Karen looked at Matt, wondering if she should say anything but deciding against it. Another time, maybe. When she hadn't been drinking and was thinking more clearly.

"I should get home, too," Karen said, starting to walk toward the street.

"Hey Karen?"

She turned around. "Yes, Matt?"

"I was wondering if...not now, but maybe sometime after we're more settled in the office...if you might be interested in trying another date? I know I screwed things up last time, but now that we’re being honest with each other, maybe there’s a chance things could work out differently."

Karen stared at him. "Have you been reading my mind again, Murdock?"

Matt chuckled. "No, but it's nice to know that you're thinking the same thing. I guess, being back at Josie's and all, remembering the last we were here..."

That kiss in the rain played again in Karen's mind. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe this is the alcohol talking, but if things go well with the office and everything, then yeah, maybe we could try a date."

Matt smiled, showing off those dimples yet again. "Well, I'll look forward to that day."

Karen smiled. "Me, too. Good night, Mr. Murdock."

"Good night, Miss Page."


End file.
